1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shrink wrap packaging, and more specifically to shrink wrap gift bags configured, arranged and manufactured for standard gift boxes so that upon the application of heat from a conventional hair dryer, or similar heat source, the packaging neatly conforms to the box configuration and results in an aesthetically appealing outer wrapping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat shrink wrapping is generally known in the prior art. Heat shrink wrappings are commonly used in industrial, commercial, and/or consumer applications for the packaging of boxes, for example, those that are to be sold at retail. The following documents are examples of known prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,869 for Shrink wrap gift bag and method of manufacturing the same by Whittemore; et al. filed Jul. 1, 1999, issued Jun. 18, 2002, which describes a heat shrinkable gift bag configured for at-home shrink wrapping of gift boxes using a home hair dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,271,231 for Polymerization of olefins by Brookhart; et al.; filed Oct. 20, 2003, issued Sep. 18, 2007 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,663 for Processes of polymerizing olefins by Brookhart; et al.; filed Jul. 10, 1997, issued Feb. 2, 1999 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,241 for Olefin polymers by Brookhart; et al.; filed Jan. 24, 1996, issued Mar. 9, 1999 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,963 for .alpha.-olefins and olefin polymers and processes therefor by Brookhart; et al.; filed Jul. 10, 1997, issued Apr. 6, 1999 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,493 for .alpha.-olefins and olefin polymers and processes therefor by Johnson filed Jul. 10, 1997, issued Apr. 17, 2001 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,163 for .alpha.-olefins and olefin polymers and processes therefor by Brookhart; et al.; filed Jul. 10, 1997, issued Oct. 30, 2001 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,353 for alpha.-olefins and olefin polymers and processes therefor by Brookhart, et al.; filed Sep. 12, 2000, issued Jun. 3, 2003 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,134 for alpha.-olefins and olefin polymers and processes therefor by Brookhart, et al.; filed Jun. 22, 2001, issued May 17, 2005 which describes a method for creating branched-chained olefin polymers with low glass transition temperatures.